Lagrimas Radioactivas
by Nekolandia
Summary: Ya había pasado un mes desde el aniversario de ese fatidico día... Ese espantoso día que nunca se le podría borrar de la mente. Ya había pasado un mes desde el aniversario de el peor día de su vida, un 26 de Abril de 1986... Chernobyl


**D: **Hetalia le pertenece a su respectivo dueño.

* * *

Ya había pasado un mes desde el aniversario de ese fatidico día... Ese espantoso día que nunca se le podría borrar de la mente. Cuando su mundo pareció derrumbarse a su alrededor. Cuando su vida parecía que se escapaba de sus manos. Ya había pasado un mes desde el aniversario de el peor día de su vida, un 26 de Abril de 1986...

Veintiséis años y un mes antes...

...

_-Hola hermana, ¿qué tal estas?_

_-Hola... _

_-¿Has visto a los chicos? -Preguntó la mayor con una sonrisa en la cara._

_-Seguramente están cerca... _

_-Lo que pasa es que hermano ha decidido que íbamos a hacer una reunión..._

_-Voy a traerlos. -Dijo al instante la Bielorrusa. _

_Cuando la pequeña se fue, la ucraniana fue a buscar a su hermano para decirle que su hermana iba a traer al resto. Ella no sabía de que era esa reunión, pero aún así que se apresuro a seguir las ordenes de su hermano de decirle al resto. Su hermano era muy poderoso, era el que los representaba a todos; él era la Union Sovietica* para el resto del mundo._

_Cuando ya estaban todos juntos en la sala de reunión se sentaron y comenzaron a hablar. A pesar de que el resto siempre tenía que trabajar en unas u otras cosas (como la limpieza, la cocina...) también hacían cosas que tenía que ver con su estatus de representantes de territorios. Su hermano estaba hablando en esos momentos y el resto escuchaba en silencio atentamente. _

_Fue entonces cuando su mundo se puso patas arriba. Todo se puso negro por un momento, y luego las llamas comenzaron a verse por sus ojos. El dolor era insoportable, era totalmente insoportable. Apenas podía estar en sí, llegó a pensar que se iba a desfallecer. _

_-¿Estas bien, da?_

_-... -No tuvo ni fuerza para contestar a la pregunta de su hermano._

_No falto mucho para que el resto se enterara de lo que pasaba. Las noticias llegaron volando, el reactor 4 de la central de Chernobyl acababa de explotar. La explosión había sido con una fuerza 500 veces mayor que la de las bombas de Hiroshima en Japón. Uno de los accidentes nucleares más graves del mundo. No falto mucho tiempo para que se enteraran que era el más fuerte; no uno de los más. _

_Poco a poco Belarus también comenzó a ponerse mal, la radiación le estaba llegando en gran cantidad. No falto mucho para que Rusia también comenzara a mostrarse enfermo. Sabían que los servicios estaban intentado ayudar, pero aún así ellos estaban algo mucho más que mal. La radiación los corroía por dentro. No solo era la gente; también las plantas, los animales, las aguas... el suelo. Todo estaba contaminándose. _

_Cuando ya pudieron volver a pensar correctamente se enteraron que la radiación había llegado a más países. Los que más habían sufrido eran Rusia, Bielorrusia, Ucrania, Suecia, Finlandia, Austria, Noruega, Bulgaria, Suiza, Grecia, Eslovenia, Italia y Moldavia. Rusia era el que más estaba sufriendo, pero lo intentaba ocultar por el bien del resto de los de la unión._

_..._

El dolor y el horror de ese momento eran una cosa, pero los efectos que eso tuvo... también eran algo espantoso. Aún había muchos territorios de su hermana y de ella que no podían ser accedidos por lo peligrosos que eran. Una vez ella había entrado en secreto, y lo único que pudo hacer fue llorar, llorar y llorar. No solo eso, había huellas en pequeñas cosas como que aún había muchos alimentos contaminados.

No solo eran las personas las que habían salidas perjudicadas, de hecho, ellos eran lo de menos; animales, plantas, insectos, bacterias... pero no solo las cosas vivas, las rocas también estaban marcadas. Pero aún así una de las cosas que más le entristecían a la chica de pechos grandes eran las ciudades y pueblos muertos.

Ciudades muertas, sueños muertos; risas, sonrisas, lagrimas, secretos, promesas, amistades... todos muertos. Esos lugares representaban una espantosa realidad que le daban ganas de llorar solo al mencionarlo. Cada una de las cosas afectadas... cada una de ellas era una cosa que nunca se iba a recuperar.

Cuando escuchó lo que le pasó a Japón lo único que pudo decir fue: Comprendo tu dolor. Y todos sabían que ella más que nadie lo hacía. Puede que el resto haya sufrido con la radiación, pero solo ella sufrió la explosión. Las lagrimas que ella derramaba por el accidente, por Chernobyl, eran todas unas lagrimas de algo más que dolor o tristeza. Eran unas lagrimas... unas lagrimas radioactivas.

* * *

*****_Hasta 1991 la unión sovietica seguía unida._

* * *

**N/A:** Espero no haber tenido muchos errores. Me hubiera gustado hacer algo así para el aniversario, pero no sabía mucho del tema y me entere de que el accidente fue hace un mes y veintiséis años gracias a que ahora estoy haciendo un trabajo así que bueno... Para todas las víctimas de accidentes nucleares. Dejad reviews...


End file.
